scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rosa in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Rosariki
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bird in Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) Transcripts: *Rosariki: Hmm. One side will make me grow… but which is which? Hmm. After all that’s happened, I- I wonder if I… I don’t care. I’m tired of being only three inches high -yi -yi -yi -yi -yi! *Brandy Harrington: Ah! A serpent! Aaaaahhh! Help! Serpent! Serpent! *Rosariki: Oh, but please! Please! *Brandy Harrington: Off with you! Shoo! Shoo! Go away! Serpent! Serpent! *Rosariki: But I’m not a serpent! *Brandy Harrington: So? Indeed? Then just what are you? *Rosariki: I’m just a little girl! *Brandy Harrington: Little? Ha, little? Whahahaha! *Rosariki: Well I am! I mean, I- I was… *Brandy Harrington: And, I suppose you don’t eat eggs, either? *Rosariki: Yes, I do, but… *Brandy Harrington: I knew! *Rosariki: But- but- but… *Brandy Harrington: I knew it! Serpent! Serpent! *Rosariki: Oh, for goodness sake! Hmmm… and the other side will… *Brandy Harrington: A very idea! Spend all my time lying eggs, for serpents like her! Aaaaaaahhh! Oh, Oh, oh, oh! *Rosariki: Goodness… I wonder if I’ll ever get the knack of it. There, that’s much better. Hmmm… I better save these. Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts